Chained Hands, Chained Heads, Unchained Hearts
by FronTierBrain
Summary: Slave they called him, just in case he ever dared to forget what he was, forever scabbling in the dirt to support this unjust society. Freeman, oh the irony of that name, the name given to a once proud clan was now reduced to a group of a mere three. Huey stared at his "master" and saw the embodiment of everything he hated in this world and yet everything he loved. Slave au.


Chained Hands, Chained Heads, Unchained Hearts.

Huey stared out at the sky and watched the birds. He envied them, they had what he desired the most in this world. Freedom. And he would do anything to get it.

Huey heard a legend that a long time ago, men were in charge of the Earth, but supposedly they were cruel, savage beings who were controlled by hatred, greed, laziness and envy. So women fought back. Originally it was for rights, to be equal to the men and after a long struggle they got exactly what they wanted. Unfortunately just because a rule on a piece of paper says your equal it doesn't mean it's true. So under the leadership of Ursula Wiggins women took total control turning the men into breeding stock, prisoners, _slaves._

And Huey hated it... Just because he was born with a penis he didn't have any rights, he could be beat in public nobody would say anything. He could be killed. And whatever lady killed him would only be fined.

He hated it. He hated it all.

Today was the day, as all slaves called it, D-Day. The day where 100,000 teenage boys would be sold across America to become the first slave of whatever 16 year old girl wanted them. And here he was, next to the only three people he could ever call family.

The first was his brother, Riley Freeman had just turned 15 a week before D-Day and now he was being sold. There was nothing he could do that wouldn't get both he and his brother killed.

I heard that at one point that the Freeman Family was a big important political family, unfortunately they went against Ursula and were all but killed.

Leaving nothing but four known survivors, until his mother was killed.

Freemans were unique, known to have stronger genes than most, and were identified for being the most athletically built people on the planet. There brown eyes always had a strong red tint to them that would flare up when they got angry.

So now it was only he and his brother left of the once great Freeman clan.

Behind him was Hiro, a boy with asian decent which was pretty rare in America, he hadn't known Hiro for a very long time, just a little over two years, but anybody who hated this corrupt world as much as he did was a friend.

And in front of his brother was Micheal Caesar, his best friend. And out of everybody he knew the guy he trusted the most. They had grown up together and after everybody else had gone to sleep they talked about dreams of one day escaping this hell hole. Unfortunately that day wasn't here yet, but it would come soon.

"So uh, what do you guys hope for in a master?"Hiro asked nervously trying to find a way to past the time. They were all in line right inside an auditorium being prepared to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. The four of us were at the front of the line, so we'd be the first ones up, once the auctioneer finished thanking the crowd for attending.

"Someone nice." Caesar replied, trying his best to keep his smile on his face.

"As long as shes hot and ain't a bitch I don't care." Riley replied.

Huey sighed quietly and shook his head. Riley didn't care to fight for freedom. The boy would get out of doing anything unless he absolutely had to and Huey had always wondered what made the two of them so different. Maybe because Riley couldn't remember any of their family or what they died fighting for, but it wasn't as if Huey hadn't always attempted to enlighten his little brother.

"Im not going to be a slave." Huey replied.

Riley scoffed. "Look around bro, we don't exactly have much of a choice, so get used to it."

Huey had said nothing back, Hiro and Caesar stopped talking as well. All their minds thinking about what type of person would own them.

"And thank you for attending Wuncler's Auctioning House and I hope you all get at least a little bit of what you came here for." The auctioneer stated, before he got handed a card by one of the auction house workers.

"And now lets get this show on the road!"

"Well that's my cue." Caesar said slowly stepping up. "I wish you all luck." He waved his chained hands one last time before walking into the open allowing the crowd to see him for the first time.

"At a weight of 135 pounds standing at a height of 6'1, it's a dark colored boy by the name of Micheal!" The crowd chatted as if discussing how much they would pay for him. Huey heard numbers starting at a couple thousand, but after a 30 thousand he stopped listening. Eventually he saw as Micheal was taken away to the other side of the stage, ready to be taken to his new master.

"Riley." Huey turned to his brother knowing that the young one was next. "No matter what, be safe. If it sucks, just try to bear it alright? I promise you, it may take me awhile but I will come find you."

For the first time ever Riley didn't say something snappy back to the elder freeman, simply hugging his brother. Before turning around and walking onto the stage.

"And next, standing at 5'10 weighing, just over 100 pounds, this one maybe younger but he is certainly special as he is a descendant of the Freeman clan! Meet Riley!"

The crowd flew into uproar.

Huey closed his eyes, in order to stop himself from exploding in anger he had to look away. Hiro noticed this. He had seen Huey angry before but never quite this way.

"Huey." Hiro said. And Huey looked up.

"They have chained our hands to the point that we can barely move them. They've tried to chain our minds by telling us men were born to be slaves. But they can never chain what's inside. Always remember that." Hiro said smiling.

Huey nodded, hugging his friend. As he turned around he noticed a tear fall down his friends cheek. In this situation he might've done the same. If he still had any tears to cry.

"And now! At 6'2 weighing 140 pounds The older brother of the boy you just say and the last Freeman on the market! Huey!" The announcer smiled greedily. Clearly Huey was going to be the biggest sale tonight.

One after the others, hands flew up announcing prices.

"10,000!"

"25,000!"

"40,000!"

"Woah you already passed the first one, and your even going to pass your brother soon enough." The Auctioner smiled at Huey. Standing behind him and taking off the rags he wore as a shirt.

"He's our fittest slave to date and can do tons of jobs ladies! He's a once in a lifetime sell!"

Then once more the numbers flew up,

"60,000!"

"75,000!"

A lady in the back stood up and smiled.

"100,000!" The crowd went silent in awe at the bid. Some sucked their teeth. From Huey's knowledge it was the highest bid ever sold at this auctioning house.

"Woah! 100,000! That's our all time record!" The auctioneer smiled. "100,000 going once, going twice... And..."

Before he could finish a lady in the front row stood up. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes and pale white skin. Next to her was a black man with a nervous look on his face.

"250,000!" She said.

Then the crowd exploded. Clearly angry at the outrageous bid. Huey rolled his eyes. She only did that to get a reaction, clearly no one else had that kind of money.

The auctioneer looked as if she just had a heart attack, which would've made this all worth it.

"Sold! Sold! Sold!" A thousand times over sold! To the lady in the front row!" Huey was taken by two guards to the other side of the curtain. Where he was told some rules by the auction house owner who warned every slave that was sold to be on their best behavior. Eventually three people came into the room.

The white lady who bid and bought him, a black man, most likely her slave was beside her and inbetween them was her... Strawberry blonde hair along with light skin, and green eyes that stared at him.

She was a halfy.

"Jazmine." The white women smiled. "Meet your new present. Huey Freeman."


End file.
